


"Loved that vacation, by the way."

by Cameron (Callyfer07)



Series: Sea of Betrayels [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Pepper Potts Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callyfer07/pseuds/Cameron
Summary: What if the damage done in Siberia was too much?.."What do you have?" Virginia asked subsequently, before seating herself next to her friend and rubbing the tiredness from her eyes."A solution." Natalia stated, matter of factly. The spy would never forget the way her best friend, someone she could blindly trust to do right, lying there, on the ground. Freezing. Bleeding. Dieing.[...]So she told her other best friend of a certain secret project, from the deep bowels of the fallen SHIELD.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Sea of Betrayels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654159
Kudos: 15





	"Loved that vacation, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> One of my longer projects that I'm just dieing to fully write out!

_"His respiratory system is completely failing him, thanks to his already weakened chest and this. This fight did it. I'm not sure if we can save him, Miss Potts."_

"I know a way to save him, but you're not going to like it." Agent Romanov told Miss Potts from her sitting position in the waiting hall, when she stepped out of that meeting room. She looked miserable at best, not trying to hide the emotions that were flying over her face.

_"Please. Just..Help him. Save him, I don't care how."_

"There are a lot of things that I don't like in this day and age, Natasha." Pepper Potts responded coldly. She was distancing herself from the situation at hand and it was the best thing she could logically do at the moment, but Pepper knew she would break in the safety of her own home.

_"We will do the best we can, but I'm afraid, it won't be much."_

"What do you have?" Virginia asked subsequently, before seating herself next to her friend and rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.  
"A solution." Natalia stated, matter of factly. The spy would never forget the way her best friend, someone she could blindly trust _to do right_ , lying there, on the ground. Freezing. _Bleeding_. **_Dieing_**.   
He gave up. This betrayal did it. Natasha would never forgive herself for enabling Rogers so much..

So she told her other best friend of a certain secret project, from the deep bowels of the fallen SHIELD.

Pepper was terrified and shocked of the existence of those levels of human experimentation. But..it could help..  
"Then do it."

_"I'm sorry, Tony."_

\---

_"Please.."_

Tony layed his head into the crook of Peppers neck, while hugging her from behind. Ugh, it felt so wonderful to be out of that hospital bed and, even better, reconcile with his love.

"How are you doing, Pep, light of my life, my moon in the night?" He asked with such conviction and love, Pepper almost didn't feel the guilt and fear for her Tony in her stomach. Almost.  
"Thanks to you, a whole lot better." She replied just as sweetly, leaning into his touch. "Stocks are rising higher and higher, just as expected, from your help in R&D and the Accords. Thank you."

_"I don't..I-I can't-"_

"For you? Always." Her Tonio answered happily. "Loved that vacation, by the way. Never would have thought that a few weeks at the beach and no work would make me feel this relaxed."

It stinged in her soul. He didn't know and would never know, FRIDAY ensured it. The only sign from that surgery were the faint scars on his temples. If one looked particulary close underneath his chocolate brown locks, they would find that the scars were actually one long scar.

_He begged and begged, and yet..They wouldn't stop. It would never stop._

"You needed the break, I thought I should indulge you, after the whole superhero mess." Pepper said carefree, hiding the lump in her throat from her voice. She turned her head and gave him a kiss on the forehead, in turn, he gave her a low and pleasured hum.  
Oh, how she hated this. The lying. That's exactly, how each and every betrayal went.

"And I thank you for that." Tony replied smoothly, a smile playing on his lips. He turned her fully in a half pirouette and leaned his forehead on hers, looking endearingly into her sky blue eyes. 

_In some part of his brain, one thought was circling through on loop 'I deserve this pain, for all I did. For all those deaths, all the damage I've done. I deserve this.'_

'I will tell him. But not today. I want him to wear this smile, for another day, for one more day.' Pepper thought, as she looked into her Tonio's dark amber eyes.

"Wish, you could have visited with me, though. It's more beautiful than words can describe. Well, on second place. You, spicy Pepper Potts, will always be my first." He chattered away, no thought anywhere other than in the here and now with his love.

_"Stop. Just. J-Just make it stop."_

"Tahiti? Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, pressing her palms into his, trying to hide the slight shaking, though it might hav been her imagination. 'Another day. He'll stay happy. He's been hurting enough.'

"Well, it's a magical place, that's all I can say." Tony smiled at her. Pepper felt like throwing up, but gave him a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a multi-chapter fanfiction of this story! This short Oneshot shows you the beginnings and Pepper's mindset in it. It also goes along the lines of Natasha being in the tighter knitted circle of Tony and Pepper, along with Rhodey and Happy.  
> .  
> Hope, you enjoyed it!


End file.
